Guys' Night Out - Larry Stylinson Oneshot Fluff
by H. Wales
Summary: Louis is out with some old friends on his night off when a certain boy catches his eye from across the restaurant. The two boys have a few silent exchanges before Louis's mates notice and so do the boys at the other table. Before Louis knows it the gorgeous lad he's been staring at all night is walking over to him with a sly smile plastered on his face. (Names changed)


A/N: The original version of this story was taken down because I used real people (Louis and Harry) so I've changed the names a bit (Louis=Lou Harry=Hazza) to make them fictional. :/ Bear with me please. The original w/o the name changes is on my Tumblr if you wanna check it out!

* * *

"He was like 'of course I do!'" Stan laughed, finishing his comical story, and the whole table erupts in laughter. Lou is out with some old friends at his favorite restaurant for a guys' night out, something he cherishes, since he almost never has a day off. The guys always have the best stories and it's nice that they came up to visit him while they had the chance. After they all settle down and go back to their normal chatting, something catches Lou's eye in the back corner of the restaurant.

He leans back in his chair a bit to try and get a better look at what he thinks he's seeing. A group of boys are sitting around a table talking loudly just as he and his comrades are. As he scans the faces of each bloke, a pair of eyes meet his and he quickly turns away. Lou's cheeks immediately flood with the familiar red tent they get when he's embarrassed. He's surprised, and grateful, his friends hadn't noticed. His heart is practically beating out of his chest from just the small dose of attention from the boy, if it can even be considered that.

Lou refocuses on the conservation his mates are having at his table, trying his hardest to take his mind off _him_. After he convinces himself that the boy's given up interest in him, Lou drags his gaze back to the corner again. He freezes. The bloke is still staring. His eyes are locked on Louis's and god, he's beautiful. Lou can't tear his eyes away from the gorgeous boy. There's something about the sly smile on his face that sets off a spark in Lou, like a fuse being lit. As Louis's staring the lad starts to mouth words to him. The Doncaster boy feels his cheeks redden again at some of the things the devilishly handsome boy says.

"What are you staring at?" Stan questions, pulling Lou back to them. "Nothing!" Lou says quickly, bringing his gaze to his hands in his lap and starts to play with his napkin. "Oh, it's something alright!" Stan says and starts to search the room for the cause of his blushing. "Mmm… I see them." Stan says finally spotting them and the tone in his voice shows his approval, seeing that all the boys at the other table are fit. The other guys don't notice the exchange between Lou and Stan and the blue eyed boy whispers under his breath silent prayers that neither them nor the group in the corner notices Stan staring, but to Lou's bad luck, they do.

Stan starts to wave at them and they excitedly wave back. When 'Lou's boy' doesn't wave and continues staring at the older boy instead, his mates notice. "Ooo… Boo Bear has an admirer!" John coos and all the rest of them join in on a drawn out 'Oh…' Lou rolls his eyes and quickly glances at the attractive figure only to be met once again by his burning gaze. Louis's heart stops in his chest for a second. He still can't get over how flawless the boy looks. Lou notices the other guys at the table debating something before they all turn to the boy in the middle. They start blurting out stuff to him and he bursts out in a smile.

When the other boys start banging on the table and chanting, the boy stands from his seat. Lou can't hear what they're saying but whatever it is, it is only motivating the boy. He was already walking around the table and starting to cross the restaurant before Lou realizes what he's doing. Within seconds the bloke is in front of him and a hush seems to fall over his friends. Lou lets out a small gasp when the boy smiles widely at him, giving a cheeky wink. Lou knew the boy was beautiful when he was across the room but up close was a whole different story. He looks like a god, he is so flawless. His brown curly hair frames his structured cheek bones and his collar bones stick out prominently under his thin v-neck. "Hello." He speaks, his deep smooth voice gives Louis chills. "Mind if I steal this one away?" He asks the guys at Lou's table after having moved towards the awestruck boy.

"Sure…" Stan says a little slowly but has a knowing smile on his face. "Great." He says grabbing Lou's hand and escorting him from the table. The boy leads Lou outside, not saying a word. Lou follows, genuinely curious at what this beautiful stranger is planning, until he stops right outside the restaurant door. "What are we doing?" Lou questions, confused about why they were stopping here. "Shh…" The boy whispers and holds a single finger to Lou's lips, quieting the confused lad like he wanted. "I've missed you." He says leaning in close to Lou. Lou feels the boy's arms wrap around his waist, pressing his small frame against his tall one. "I've been staring at you all night. I just couldn't help it." He says, his face so close to Lou's that his curls tickle the elder boy's forehead. Before Lou can even think of a proper response the boy closes the gap between Lou and him, filling his lips with the sensation of the gorgeous boy's.

When Lou starts to kiss back, the boy runs his tongue over the part in Lou's lips, hungrily awaiting entrance. The shorter boy lets him in and he quickly gains dominance. When things start to get a little too heated Lou breaks away. "We shouldn't do this here." He says breathlessly trying to recover from their little make out session. "I'm sorry babe. I just couldn't wait any longer. Seeing you in those braces and all made up was driving me nuts. When I saw you, I felt all of those same feelings as when I first met you, I fell in love with you even more." The boy says putting his hands on either side of Lou's face and kisses him passionately for a few seconds. When he pulls away Lou moans, missing the presence of the boy's lips on his. "God, I love it when we role play, Hazza." Lou says before leaning in for more.


End file.
